Dreams
by Aemys
Summary: *Dream2's up!*Spira. Two years later. Yuna was convinced to return to Zarnakand, but its also meant to face out all her fears...
1. Despairs

DREAMS  
  
Dream One- Despairs  
  
" To Zarnakand...? "  
  
Yuna couldn't believe it. It has to be a joke. Her dispaired eyes looked surprisily in the direction of her friend.  
  
" Yes. They say it is important for children to see the place where the world was saved. "  
  
Rikku shyly looked Yuna, waiting for her answer. Both of them were in their brand new airship, and the metallic floor amplified the sound of Yuna's feet as she walk from a wall to the other. She suddently stopped, turned to Rikku's direction, and said:  
  
" We defeated Sin in front of Bevelle. What's the point in taking them to Zarnakand? "  
  
Rikku could sense anger in those words. Not toward her, but toward the idea. She knew   
  
Yuna wouldn't like it.  
  
" They wanted to show children the pilgrimage of a Summoner. A journey to all of the places a Summoner have been. And, you're The Summoner. The one who have defeated Sin. "  
  
Yuna looked at the ground. Her hairs were hiding her face, as she whispers:  
  
" So what does it mean? They want to make a Summoner's pilgrimage into a touristic visit? Don't they understand...the suffering we've been through? Can't they just leave us at peace?"  
  
Rikku get closer to her cousin. She placed a hand in the shoulder of Yuna.  
  
" Yuna... "  
  
" NO! They're going to turn something important, a lesson that we should never forget, into a touristic visit!! I can't allow it! "  
  
Tears were falling down the ancient Summoner's face.  
  
" We NEED that cash!! "  
  
Yuna's eyes widdered. She turned to Rikku, and walked in her direction.  
  
" When did you became so materialist? "  
  
Her cousin quickly looked away with pain, and then locked her eyes back into Yuna's.   
  
" And when did you became so selfish? You want us to sell the airship and to be caught on a island, with no way to escape it? You wanna swim back to Besaid? "  
  
" It'll be better than destroying a memorie! "  
  
" The only memorie you don't wanna destroy is that damned Blitzball player!! "  
  
" How dare you call him that!! You have no RIGHT ! " Yuna screamed the last word.  
  
" I HAVE the right! He's gone, and I'm still here, watching you getting engulfered in your sadness!" As Rikku speak, tears appeared on her face. " We're all here trying to make you laugh and smile and live, but you're caught in the memories of that bastard! He left you alone! He made you cry! "She stopped here, and when she continued, she was whispering. Yuna could barely hear what she said. " Sometimes I think...it would have made no difference if I let you die. "   
  
" ...what...?... "  
  
" Yuna...it'll be a way for you to make your bereavement, so you can move on to the future. That's why I agree with it. You HAVE to do it, so you'll stop dying a little more with each day that pass. "  
  
For long minutes, the two girls stay quiet, breathing heavily. Only the sound of the engine that make the airship work broke the silence. Yuna sighs and bent her head.  
  
" Alright...I'll do it. "  
  
*****  
  
One year ago...  
  
" But...It's been...one year. "  
  
The rain was falling down from a despaired sky. All the clouds seemed to cry out their lives, and the wind that cross over the fields at an amazing speed was like an ultimate scream.  
  
The world was an agony.   
  
Yuna walked in the storm, wearing a long, white dress. She headed for the rocks in front of the sea. For four months, she had returned to Besaid, and it seemed like nothing could make her smile anymore. It has been weeks since she last talked, and today...today was an horrible day. Today was the first anniversary of the death of Tidus. The rest of the world was celebring. But she couldn't. She tried, but every time she closed her eyes, Tidus' face appeared before her, and made her cry.  
  
She getted to the top of the rocks, looking at the sea with anger. She didn't whistle, as she've done each time she was looking to a sea. This time, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, but the tempest covered some of her words, and the others were slept away by the wind.  
  
" I entrusted you! I put all my beliefs in you, when the rest of the world considered me as a traitor! Why did you vanish? You promise me you'll stay...always. But you're gone. You're gone, and now your face is haunting me! Go completely, or stay completely, but haunt me no more! I'm dying here! I'm dying each time I see your son! "   
  
Tears were falling on the rocks. Yuna take one step to the sea. She looked at the water below her, no expressions on her face. She upped her arms in the air, looking like a lost angel, take a deep breath, was ready to fall-  
  
A lighting strike.  
  
" NO! "  
  
Before she could understand anything, she was hitted by something, pushed away from the rocks. Looking up, she saw the silouette of Rikku.   
  
" What were you doing? " the blond girl shouted. " You really think it would make things better!? "  
  
Yuna stayed on the ground, a scared look on her face. She was breathing heavily. Her long hairs, which she hasn't cut since the death of Sin, were taking in various directions in the wind. Rikku was staring at her, with anger and love at the same time. Then she fell on her knees and started to cry.  
  
" You can't leave us now, Yunie!! We need you. Your son need you. " Rikku take Yuna's face on her hand, and her absorbing stare seemed to read her cousin's soul. Then she whispered, softly. " Tidus wouldn't want it. He sacrified himself for you. Don't let his death become futile. "  
  
Yuna looked so lost. " It would have no meaning, if I'd... "  
  
The thunder striked again, and rain suddently stopped. Only the wind was racing, jailing this conversation from the rest of the world.   
  
From the small village of Besaid, down the hill, no one, except a red-haired man and a black-haired woman, noticed the absence of the two girls that night. 


	2. At Dawn

Dreams  
  
Dream Two- At Dawn  
  
" We're going on a trip, Dawn. "  
  
The big, puppy blue eyes of the little boy were filled with joy and excitment at that mention. He smiled, his blond hair falling back and forth as he jumped.   
  
" A trip? Where we goin', mum?? "  
  
Yuna smiled and passed a hand in the hair of her little Dawn. Two years old, as energetic as any child of that age would be.  
  
" We're going on a pilgrimage, to explore all of Spira. "  
  
Dawn clapped his hands at that mention, and innocently asked:  
  
" Like when you were with daddy??"  
  
Sadness covered Yuna's eyes, but she kept smiling and reply softly, almost in a whisper:  
  
" Yes, like when I was with your daddy. "  
  
The boy suddently ran to his room and get back with a plushtoy of a chocobo.  
  
" Can I bring lil' Smush? " he said, showing the plush to his mother.  
  
" Of course, Dawnie! "  
  
A enormous smile appeared on Dawn's face. Yuna bent on her knees, hugged him and said:  
  
" Now, go play in Lulu's house. I'll get our luggages done and we'll leave at dawn, okay? "  
  
" 'kay, mum! " said the little thing before he ran to the door, dissapearing in a instant.  
  
Yuna stand up and get to her room. Yes, Rikku had persuaded her to do the touristic guide, but she wanted to start with her son alone. She just didn't seen herself cranking in tears before strangers. And she wouldn't be so alone, for Rikku and Kimahri would be with her. And Dawn would be here, too.  
  
Dawn. Her pround and joy. Her only momento of Tidus. When she learned she was pregnant, two years ago, she didn't believe it at first. It was one week after Sin was vanquished, and everything was crawling before her, it seems.  
  
And then, Dawn arrived in her life.  
  
He was the exact image of Tidus. Same hair, same eyes, and a cheerful way she cherished so much. She told him about his father a lot, about the pilgrimage and Sin, before bedtime. As time passed, he always wanted more. Now, he know the stories as well as Yuna...and maybe even better.  
  
" I wish you could see him, Tidus. " she muttered.  
  
She took a bunch of clothes and packed them up. She also brought money. Finally, she stand before a green chest of wood, and open it slowly.  
  
There were her staff and her Summoner's outfit. She hadn't touch them since the last battle with Sin. For the past two years, she've been training in black magic with Lulu, since her summons were all sent to the Farplane. She was doing pretty good by now, and hadn't forgot her white spells as well.  
  
She sighs, and take her staff out of the chest with one hand, looking at it with apprehention and sadness. Yes, she would need it.  
  
*****  
  
" Be careful on the road, okay? " said Lulu.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll do just fine. " replied Yuna.  
  
Lulu nodded and bent to see Dawn. She place her hand on his shoulder and said, with a piece of amusement on her eyes:  
  
" I want you to protect your mother, okay? This might come in handy, but be really careful with it, you hear? "  
  
Lulu stand up and do some moves with her arms, the last being the pray of Yevon. A golden light glowed on her hands. She gently touched Smush the plush chocobo, making it glow too.   
  
" There. Some black and white spells are hidden in your little doll. Whenever you're in danger, just wish something really bad will happen to the monsters, and you'll be safe! "  
  
" Yep! " nodded Dawn, happy as ever.  
  
Lulu whispered to Yuna:  
  
" You have nothing to fear. A Reflect spell is permenantly cast on him, so he can't hurt himself. Don't forget to take Smush out of his hand before recovering him, thought! "  
  
" Thanx, Lulu! " laughed Yuna. " Come on Dawnie, we're going! "  
  
Dawn farewelled Lulu and followed his mother on the road to the port of Besaid, excitment filled on his face, looking to every dark corner of the road. They embark on the next boat that departed for Kilika. And thus their journey began. 


End file.
